Computing devices are increasingly becoming a part of everyday life. A user may interact with a computing device that is relatively stationary (e.g., a desktop computer) or with a computing device that is relatively mobile (e.g., a palmtop, wireless phone, and the like). In addition, a user may have many ways of inputting information or receiving information from a computing device. For example, most computers are attached to a keyboard, a monitor, and a mouse. Some computers are also attached to an audio input device, typically a microphone, and an audio output device, typically speakers or headphones.
Not all users prefer or are capable of interacting with computing devices in the same way. For example, some users are blind or vision impaired and may have trouble seeing something displayed on a computer monitor. Others may not be able to distinguish between some colors. Some users may not be able to read or type words. Some ways of displaying graphics (e.g., a pop-out menu) may cause some users to experience an epileptic seizure.
In response to these challenges, some companies have attempted to provide ways of interacting with computing devices. Some of these attempts have been fruitful but they are typically cumbersome for a user to select and configure. For example, a computing device may have an option that enlarges fonts displayed on the screen, but a user may not know that the option exists or may have trouble finding and enabling the option. A blind user, for example, may have difficulty finding an option on a computing device that allows the user to interact with the computing device in a manner appropriate for the user.
What is needed is a method and system to adapt a computing device to their environments (including the user with whom the computing device is interacting). Ideally, such a method and system would automatically detect environment changes and adapt accordingly.